Welcome to Kanagawa
Welcome to Kanagawa jest dziesiątym odcinkiem czwartego sezonu amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego Gotowych na wszystko, który miał swoją premierę 6 stycznia 2008 r. w sieci ABC. Scenariusz napisali Jenna Bans i Kevin Murphy, a reżyserował Larry Shaw. Opis Katherine dowiaduje się o romansie swojego męża i wyrzuca go z domu. Gabrielle dowiaduje się, że Victor zmarł podczas tornada. Streszczenie Lynette i Karen z napięciem oczekują, jak zakończy się akcja ratunkowa rodziny Scavo oraz Idy uwięzionych pod gruzami domu pani McCluskey. Wspierają je Susan, Bree i Edie. Kiedy Lynette się rozkleja, Susan podtrzymuje ją na duchu mówiąc, że wierzy, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Później Edie krytykuje ją za to sądząc, że powinno się raczej przygotowywać Lynette na ewentualną tragedię. Pozostałe kobiety nie zgadzają się z nią. Tymczasem uratowane zostają dzieci Lynette oraz Tom. Niestety, śmierć ponosi Ida. Gabrielle stawia się na pogrzebie Victora. Przysiada się do niej Milton, ojciec zmarłego. Mówi jej, że wie o jej romansie z Carlosem i dlatego nie dostanie ona nic z pieniędzy zmarłego męża. Gabrielle nie daje za wygraną do momentu, kiedy Milton grozi, że jeżeli natychmiast nie opuści kościoła, on wstanie i powie wszystkim, jaką jest dziwką. Gaby, ku zdumieniu zgromadzonych, wychodzi tuż przed rozpoczęciem mszy. Lynette i Karen porządkują rzeczy Idy. Pomaga im Parker, który opowiada, że w czasie tornada Tom stracił przytomność z powodu alergii i dzięki Idzie dzieci i on skryły się pod schodami, co uratowało im życie. Lynette jest w szoku, że Ida zapłaciła życiem za to, żeby jej rodzina mogła żyć. Karen opowiada jej, że Ida była kiedyś słynną basebolistką. Kayla znajduje ciało Sylvii. Adam i Katherine identyfikują jej zwłoki. Katherine uważa, że Adam powinien się wyprowadzić. W domu dyskutuje on z Dylan, której nie podoba się, że jej matka zawsze musi wygrywać. Adam przypadkowo znajduje notatkę, którą przed śmiercią napisała ciotka Katherine. Z racji, że dom Bree ma po przejściu tornada ogromną dziurę w dachu, Susan oferuje Bree, Orsonowi i Benjaminowi miejsce do spania u siebie. Julie jest sceptyczna temu pomysłowi pamiętając atmosferę w domu Bree z czasów, kiedy mieszkały tam, gdy Edie podpaliła ich dom. Susan jednak nie umie postawić się gościom. Gabrielle odwiedza Carlosa w szpitalu. Mężczyzna ma zabandażowane oczy. Gaby opowiada mu, że nie otrzyma żadnych pieniędzy z konta Victora i że przez Edie przepadło 10 mln dolarów z zagranicznego konta Carlosa. Za sprawą Carlosa postanawia znaleźć księgowego Ala, który przelewał konto Carlosa na papier. Na miejscu odkrywa, że mężczyzna zmarł podczas tornada. Gaby przeszukuje jego dokumenty, kiedy przypadkowo nakrywa ją rodzina zmarłego. Od wdowy Gaby dowiaduje się, że nie ma szans na odzyskanie pieniędzy Carlosa. Na Wisteria Lane pojawia się siostrzeniec Idy i jego przemądrzała żona. Lynette i Karen są niezadowolone, że śmierć Idy ich nie zasmuciła, a rzeczy po niej traktują jak rupiecie. Lynette, widząc to, podstępem zamienia prochy Idy i daje jej rodzinie odkurzone tumany kurzu. Sama postanawia wraz z Karen spełnić ostatnią wolę Idy - rozsypać prochy zmarłej na boisku basebolowym. Mimo wprowadzenia planu w czyn, Lynette wciąż nie czuje się dobrze. Karen pociesza ją. Bree odkrywa, że mężczyzna, który miał reperować jej dach, przyjaciel Boba i Lee, jest gejem i właśnie przeżył zawód miłosny. Ponieważ jest w dołku, odkłada pracę na później. Bree zaprasza go więc na kolację, podczas której próbuje go zeswatać z Andrew. Ten jest początkowo niezadowolony, ale szybko przystaje na intrygę matki. Tymczasem Susan, która jest zachwycona tym, co Bree wniosła do jej domu, postanawia interweniować. Opowiada gościu o Justinie, byłym chłopaku Andrew i sugeruje mu też, że gdyby zaczął pokazywać się z Andrew, ludzie pomyśleliby, że płaci mu za seks. To skłania gościa do wyjścia. Bree jest wściekła na Susan, ale zmienia zdanie, kiedy Susan przyznaje, że odkąd Mike wyjechał na odwyk, nie radzi sobie i jedynie obecność Bree sprawia, że się nie rozkleja. To na nowo cementuje przyjaźń obu kobiet. Gaby opowiada Carlosowi, że jej wysiłki spełzły na niczym i obecnie zostali bez grosza. Deklaruje, że jej to nie przeszkadza i jest gotowa po raz drugi wyjść za Carlosa. Nie wie jednak, że mężczyzna stracił wzrok. Adam opuszcza Wisteria Lane. Wcześniej jednak deklaruje Katherine, że czyni to, ponieważ sam ją opuszcza, ze względu na to, czego dowiedział się z kartki pozostawionej przez zmarłą ciotkę. Katherine jest zdruzgotana i pali kartkę w kominku. Wszystko widzi Dylan, która ratuje notatkę i wreszcie poznaje prawdę na temat zdarzeń sprzed lat. Obsada Ciekawostki *Wiersz wyrecytowany przez panią McCluskey przed rozłożeniem prochów Idy to Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep Mary Elizabeth Frye. *Odcinek zdobył czwarte miejsce w tygodniu, w którym został wyemitowany. *To był pierwszy odcinek emitowany w 2008 roku. *Kod produkcyjny odcinka to 410. *Odcinek obejrzało 19,78 milionów ludzi. Nagrody *Zane Huett zgłosił ten odcinek w celu rozważenia swojej pracy dla wybitnego aktora drugoplanowego w serialu komediowym podczas 60. edycji Primetime Emmy Awards. *Kathryn Joosten również zgłosiła ten odcinek do rozważenia swojej pracy dla wybitnej aktorki gościnnej w serialu komediowym i ostatecznie wygrała nagrodę. Tytuły międzynarodowe *Czeski: Vítejte v Kanagawě *Francuski: De petites attentions *Francuski (Kanada): Une grande catastrophe *Niemiecki: Nach der Katastrophe *Hebrajski: עם חלוף הטורנדו *Węgierski: Késő bánat! *Włoski: Benvenuti A Kanagawa *Polski: Witamy w Kanagawa *Hiszpański: Bienvenidos a Kanagawa *Grecki: Καλώς Ήρθατε στην Καναγκάουα Galeria en:Welcome to Kanagawa fr:4x10 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon czwarty